There are many systems for covering top apertures of truck-movable containers, such as open top truck trailers and the bin of dump trucks. Many such systems conveniently roll a tarpaulin covering the top aperture around a rod when the top aperture is uncovered.
A disadvantage of many such systems is that they require relatively complex and/or heavy components to operate the rod, which adds costs to the systems. For example, many such systems have their rod, which is located on top of the container, rotated by an actuator that is located closer to the ground, for example adjacent the bottom part of the container.
Against this background, there exists a need for an improved tarpaulin extension and retraction device. An object of the present invention is to provide such a device.